The road to the White Flag
by Admiral Dooshner
Summary: An experimental approach to Akame Ga Kill. This story follows the life of a young woman and two of her friends as she turns away from a bright future and instead opts to serve her country in its never ending war with The Empire. The only thing separating the trio from the almighty, is the interior of their Challenger 2. WARNING! If AGK is your waifu, DON'T READ THIS!


Welcome to yet another fanfiction done by me, this one given the name: "The White Flag". The story is set within the Akame Ga Kill Universe and will follow a non-cannon war between the Empire and their Northern Allies against the Gallian Constitutional Monarchial Army [GCMA] in coalition with the Eastern Kingdom, with witness accounts focussing from the Gallian side of the war.

We will be mainly following Gallia's 8th Royal Guards tank division, 2nd TIR, 1st battalion, E'Entwicklung' Company', Borsig platoon. The story of an innocent, relatively shy and warm hearted University bound student making herself a life changing going into army to follow her older sister who was drafted into the Marine Corps during the initiation of the war who was then later transferred to the Royal tank divisions because of her outstanding performance. It has been five years, and still both sides are at a never ending stalemate. Gallia and its advanced technology against the magical energy of the empire and their Teigus, Shingus, and Tengus and their unconventional magical weapons.

Before I begin, I shall restate that I do not own any of the original works featured here in this story but they belong to their respective owners. Also there maybe a few false bits of information included but that is only for plot purposes so bear with me.

Prologue

 _June 6_ _th_ _, the 2001_ _st_ _year of the New Royal Gallian Calendar_

 _/ watch?v=Z7TPKeJ23RM_

The lights were set up for the perfect shot and the rookie interviewer working for the Gallian Broadcasting Corporation reviewed the questions she'd prepared for the last month and would be asked to the 77 year old veteran of the Great continental war. She was roughly dressed for the interview this morning mainly due to the fact that she needed to come back from taking her 18 year old daughter to University yesterday and had minimal sleep over the night.

Everyone today would know what happened during the Great Continental War, shit happened, mistakes were made, mis-communication and utter right stupidity done by the human race had triggered the loss of 50 million lives of military personnel and even a greater amount of innocent individuals. People on both sides saw just how devastating thing could get when advanced technology was pitted against centuries old worth of magic both light and dark.

The adults who went through all that and still live today have the memories forever etched into the finest lines of their memory until they died. But as more and more of them disappear, the war was more and more forgotten. In an effort to preserve the sacred history and also help people understand why the UNC was established 56 years ago after peace was declared, a commission was made by the UNC headed by Gallian government to record eye witness accounts of the war before they would be forever lost in history. The job was to gather these witness accounts and produce a 36 hour documentary of it.

However, you can say they were perhaps a bit too late as most of the survivors in the Gallian army had passed away to their next lives or were nearing it. But they did find a handful who still were able to voice their experience. One of them were: Lady, Colonel (ret.) Karla Ingelner Volks, a member of the 8th Royal Guards tank division that participated in three major campaigns during the war. She'd been there during the last five years of the continental war and also nearly every battle the division had been in, up until the riverbed war on terrorism.

Now here she was, 77 years old and still looking as young as anyone can get at around her age, walking without a cane but her skin sported a few scars she'd earned over the years. But something was off, her expression didn't give off the slightest complexion that she was happy of what accomplishments she'd done for her country during her previous fifty nine years of service. No, but it only resembled hatred, sorrow and discontent to the fact that she was still living today.

The interviewer sweat dropped as she watched the veteran slowly walk in wearing her beret that sported her division's colors and coat of arms as well as in full military uniform. She made her way to the comfy chair beside the interviewer, stopped and looked at the 26 year old woman.

"Just so I'm clear… I'm not doing this for the book, the fame, the bullshitting crap you news companies always offer and maybe promise to your interviewees. I'm only doing this for my lasses and lads who never made it back home you get me?" She sternly shot.

This sent a shrivel down the interviewer's spine as she could not have imagined that such an aged woman could give off such a serious threat. It was enough to propel the 26 year old woman to reach for her collar and give it a few tugs to let out some fear heat.

"Uhh... yes. I understand all the details you've said while we were on the phone. So if you please, take a seat and we can begin…" Stephany Ambrose, the 26 year old kindly offered motion to the chair.

Feeling content about the situation, Karla accepted the invitation and sat onto the empty chair before she reached for the glass of water and took a few sips before putting the tall glass down and sitting back into the chair, making herself comfy.

"Alright… begin." Karla ordered.

Stephany took a brief skim through the questions she'd prepared earlier for this interview.

" _Oh shit… these might piss her off if I asked this…this… and this…"_ She thought. _"Guess I'm going to have to wing this…"_

"Ahem… so… wait a sec so I can get the recorder to start recording…" Stephany said reaching over and pressing record onto the bipod camcorder and also the tape recorder.

"Ok… Major Volks…" The interviewer stumbled as she looked for the words. "May you tell us a little bit about your life before you joined the army, why you joined, and also the path that took you to the 'Bold Eighth'?" She asked readying her pen.

Karla didn't respond immediately, it took time for her to search through her elephant memory and pick up back to the recordings she'd made back on the day she changed her life.

"Well…" She shrugged. "I remember that it was a pretty nice and sunny day, the winds were caressing the trees that surrounded my high school, a nest of doves were having a family affair in the nest, and as always the blackout curtains were hanging on the windows of just about every building you saw. The palace of shining bright in the sun like it was five years then, ago before the war started. On the streets we had the old automated air defence, 20mm Vulcan turret platform trailers set up and ready for any sudden air raid." She paused, and slowly the camera zoomed into her eyes.

/ watch?v=_xFyX_rkTGM

" _I was taking the eighth route bus along with my friends Wilhelmina… quite a funny person she was I remember despite being the daughter of a royal guards seventh fleet. Alice, the daughter of a low ranking member in the seventh airforce, my other friend, was once again yapping about her father who was then currently flying his F/A-18 near Jakahar dropping bombs on the Botches and all that stuff."_ She continued as the camera focused in so much that only her eyes were visible.

We then heard the groaning of a bus engine. _"The previous night I got a one of these…"_ She reached into her bag and produce the said ammo-box that once housed .30 caliber ammunition. She then gave off a slight laugh. _"One of these 30 caliber ammo boxes from my older sister who was then fighting the botches in the Vestroya campaign. It had spent cartridges in it, an MRE bag that contained the soil of the grounds she was fighting on. It was just loaded to the brim with things and that day I couldn't help but bring it along with me to show my friends. Yah I liked the show off just how good my older sister was… and my friends always wanted to see things from the front. Oh those were the good times."_

The camera begins to zoom out of her eyes as evidence that we were in a different setting began to appear, it was blurry image. Soon, Karla's face began to pop out, all the wrinkles gone and her hair was back to its original golden brown. The sound of the bus engine could be heard clearer now.

"Hey Karla so I heard you got the acceptance letter into the Queen's university. Christ I'm jealous as fuck you know? Everyone wants to go there but only so few get accepted each year. So you're going there aren't you right?" Alice pouted and crossed her arms.

" _Next stop, Alteraratio woman's collegiate"_ The bus speaker said aloud.

"Heh?" Karla responded at first kind of shocked that Alice knew of such news. She'd been trying to keep it a secret for a while now but words get loose around the capital pretty easily.

"Uhm… anno… I guess so? You know… I've always wanted to pursue a career in politics so yah… I'll be apply for law and politics related things…" Karla replied.

"What?! You're doing dual degrees at Queen's? Now that's something never heard of!" Wilhelmina shouted in amazement a bit too loud as a few heads turned their way. Most of them adults but the moment they heard Queen's, they knew someone way above their league was in the bus with them.

"Well…well… I might just go with the flow and do one degree at a time… like everyone else who applies…" Karla tried to lie.

"Don't lie Karla! You're always so bad at it!" Alice chimed in. "You're known as… _try hard_ Karla. It's so discoloring if you didn't do that!"

"Alice has a point Karla. The whole school is aware of your potential. The headmistress will be deeply disappointed if she learns that you're not _try hard_ like you always do." Wilhelmina added.

Karla facepalmed and that was the moment the bus stopped and the doors opened. Karla wasted no time and zipped out of the bus before anyone could catch her. Her petite figure played an important role in that and she made quick way towards the school grounds.

Arriving, she saw the courtyard was once again jammed packed with students old and new… well new ones were kind of newish? Squeezing into the hallways was a hassle for anyone and Karla was not an exception. The class she had first period was history.

Ah yes, history class. A very controversial topic nowadays. Previously before the war, the teachers actually were history teachers! But now, a new addition had been added to the teaching staff. A former decorated soldier who would take up half of the 76 minute block talking about the war and his experience. This move was made by the ministry of education in a desperate attempt to encourage high school students to join the army.

Gallia needed troops, and what best way to get the troops was through school propaganda? Of course there was the drafting that was going on as well as research being focused into the so called art of… "Cloning and accelerated growth". They've made quite a bit of progress as the first few pilot project clones that actually worked came out of the Kamino factories the year before.

But losses at the front that created gaps needed to be filled with new asphalt. Drafting people had its effect on the morale of the population and saw to the rise of the hippy groups again. Cloning require lots of money, time, and resources and generally… to make things worse the clones weren't as smart as truly biological soldiers. Trained to do one thing, and fails everything else, like a robot… any Gallia didn't want a robot army that can only do one thing at a time. Then there were the human rights issues and those hippies did not oversee that… Constantly they would attack the democratic government with it.

Karla knew all this stuff as her father, the vice-minister of the federal ministry of finances was kept well aware of these things. At times he would leak the non-classified, non-sensitive information to his daughter. It was also a reason as to why she craved for a career in politics, she believed she had the mindset that would either help Gallia win the war quickly, or perhaps establish a cease fire or eternal peace between Gallia and its enemies. Radical, but for _try hard_ Karla, it would be worth the try.

Stumbling into history class, Karla quickly went to her desk and plopped all her things down. Taking out notebooks and pencils and also her laptop. For the next fifteen minutes, she sat there watching as more and more of her classmates came through the door and resumed their seats for yet another 76 block of… 'Current war' history class.

The bell rang and the call to stand for the national anthem was made, and played. Soon after the sergeant stepped in carrying the big binder as he always would be doing at this time of the day.

"Hello ladies. Now, let's pick up from where we left off yesterday." The man said bringing up the slide from where they left off.

"Before we begin we shall review some of the key terms. Why do we call the imperials botches?" He asked.

Karla was just about to answer the question but she was beat to raising her hand and the Sergeant chose the girl up front.

"We call them the botches because during the battle of Camden during our fight to regain our lands, general Malcolm said that the imperial troops infront of them needed a botching. The troops took it literally and dubbed the opposing imperial forces botches because they needed a botching. And soon this became a norm within the military as more and more troops began to call the imperial forces like that." Olivia der Hedyte, Karla's long long arch-nemesis valiantly spoke as she would always do.

Olivia der Hedyte, was a son of a bitched aristocratic girl who loved to bully the daughters of commoners and guardsmen as she knew none of them could do the same back to her. She was the daughter of 'The Count' that everyone knew… perhaps was one of the people who played a key logical role in starting this bloody war.

The sergeant took a stare at the speaker before moving on. "That is correct Ms. Hedyte. Moving on…" The class resumed after that.

 _Lunch hour_

As usual the trio would go towards the bundle of trees where they always would sit at during lunch. The trees provided the trio with an excellent amount of shade from the sun while a nest of birds would happily relieve the girls of their leftover scraps of food after they finish.

"So what do you have for lunch on this… fine bettered day?" Alice asked intruding into Karla's lunch bag to see what delights awaited her.

"Just the usual…" Karla replied slapping her friend's hand before going into the bag and pulling out her desert which she tossed to the intruder. "Just don't spend it all in one bite."

The blonde quickly tore away the wrapper and got away with nibbling the oversized twinky roll that originated from an MRE.

Sitting down, Karla brought out her entrée which was basic mac and cheese with an extra layer of cheese layered on top. Took out her fork and began eating.

"How's the front?" Wilhelmina asked beginning to eat her own lunch.

"As it has been always." Karla replied. "Stalemate after stalemate, loss after loss and victory after victory. Over the same pieces of land."

"How's your sister?" Wilhelmina asked.

"She's fine. But she says things are getting tougher and tougher. The Botches are starting to bend the rules of the Einzwald treaty and start using some unconventional tactics and weapons. Lately they brought out the EMP bombs that fried an entire line of AA defenses. Their bombers came in and before the F16s could get on their tails. They'd carpet bombed an entire division of regular infantry." Karla truthfully told.

"This war ever going to end?" Alice asked.

"Not by its current progress. Unless a ceasefire is established or one side breaks the other's maginot line defenses." Came the answer.

"What's the death total as of now on our side again?" Alice dumbly asked, it was evidence of her maintaining the 75 percent average in history class.

"Fifteen million seven hundred fifty three thousand, eight hundred forty two killed or captured." The sergeant's voice said behind them.

It came at a shock to everyone there as they quickly turned around and saw the veteran. Immediately they stood up and gave off the salute as required by school protocol.

"Get rid of those hands ladies. I'm not in the army anymore ever since I got discharged." He said waving his left palm. He limped over and the distinctive sound of his prosthetic leg was heard.

"What a surprise sir! I wasn't expecting you to be joining us for lunch today…" Karla said.

"I'm not here to enjoy lunch with you three." The man put it straight and forward. "Call me whatever you want but I'm here to inform you three that you should join the army."

Utter silence….

"Uhh sir I don't understand what you're talking about. Perhaps you didn't sleep well last night?" Wilhelmina said only to be interjected.

"No, I had enough as a matter of fact. Karla, your older sister is Ursula Ingelner Volks correct? The person who served under General Malcolm up until his death in the eighth guard's tank division?"

"Yes sir…but…"

"Wilhelmina, your dad is the captain of a GSS class frigate correct? A member of the seventh fleet that constantly runs through enemy naval blockades to deliver supplies to our eastern allies even though they don't deserve any of it?

Wilhelmina didn't respond.

"Alice, your dad's a flyer. I can't tell you how much I can thank the airforce for saving me that day… if I could've only…" He was interrupted as the air raid sirens went off.

"Oh these fascist son of a bitch cock suckers! They just had to come at a time like this." The man swore. "You three get to the shelters, I need to see to the rest of the students and be quick about it. Gallia's army needs girls like you, to… to lead us to victory. We can't afford to lose you to some goddamn air raid. So get to that shelter!" He barked.

Before the girls could respond, he'd taken off back to the school.

"What was all that about?..." Alice dumbfounded, commented.

"I don't know…we haven't seen him like this ever before… and I'm sure he knows its against board protocol to do active propaganda to students to encourage them to join up…" Karla said before her voice was drowned out by the noise of F16s and F18s screeching over head on their way to intercept the bombers.

"Let's just get to the shelters and talk about it after we get there…" Wilhelmina said grabbing onto the sleeves of her two friends and using her brutal strength and pulling them with her.

 **End of Prologue**


End file.
